Finally Flushed
by aliciaSerket
Summary: So Vriska and Kanaya have finally realized that they have flushed feelings for each other and are becoming more than just morails, but they have each made plans with the humans already. Can they get away with blowing off their dates to be with each other? Maybe even fill some buckets...?


For some reason, our beloved Homestuck trolls have found themselves on Earth for the first time in two solarsweeps, and they are now approximately sixteen human years old.

Kanaya, the most fashionable of the trolls, is seen window shopping in downtown Boston, rather close to where our very own Andrew Hussie lives.

Vriska Serket is also in downtown Boston, but not window shopping. She has some other plans…

A few days ago on Pesterchum/Trollian, this conversation took place:

EB: Vriska? Are you still alive? I haven't seen you ever since you sent me that message 3 years ago. You were off to fight Bec Noir and…

AG: John? I haven't talked to you in aaaaaaaages. It's 8een such a long time.

EB: You're alive?

AG: Yes I'm alive, John. :::;) It was just that…..that last message I sent you…it was just too em8arrassing for me to see you again.

EB: Why? Wait…because you want to go on a "d8" with me, right? It's okay if you feel red for me, Vriska, I think I feel the same way about you.

AG: You do? Well...I already asked you this 8ut...would you go on that d8 with me?

EB: Sure, but aren't you still on Alternia or something?

AG: No, me and the rest of the trolls decided to get a change of scenery and come to Earth for a while.

EB: Wow, so, where are you?

AG: I 8elieve we are in a place called 8oston, Massachusetts.

EB: Really? My family recently moved to the Boston area! This is perfect.

AG: So, do you wanna meet up in downtown 8oston on Thursday?

EB: That would be great. See you then!

AG: It will be gr8! :::;D 8ye, John.

Today is Thursday in downtown Boston…

Vriska begins looking for John, who she can't seem to find anywhere, since they never set up a specific meeting place, or meeting time, for that matter. Such a horribly planned date…

Our spidergirl continues to look around, not paying attention to anything else, and suddenly bumps into Kanaya. The impact was so forceful that both of them were knocked to the ground, and Vriska's glasses fly off of her face.

Vriska quickly gets up and gives Kanaya her hand, helping her get up, and says, "Oh my gog, Kanaya. I'm soooooooo sorry about this! I should've looked where I was going! I was just trying to find John. You see, we had a date planned, but it was horribly planned. We never set up a real meeting place or time..."

Kanaya begins to dust herself off and says, "It's fine, Miss Bossyfangs, don't worry about it."

"No, it's not. I got your red skirt all dirty and..."

Kanaya stops Bossyfangs, saying, "Just don't worry about it. It is honestly fine with me. Now, where are your glasses? Can you even see?"

Vriska answers, "Of course I can see, you meddling meddler. I used to have vision eightfold after all. Things are just a little blurry without my glasses, and you can see my eye damaged from that stupid magic cue ball."

Kanaya bends over and picks up Vriska's glasses.

"I'm quite surprised. They weren't damaged when the fell on the ground," beginning to put the glasses on Vriska's face.

"That is actually much better. Thank you, Kanaya," as Vriska begins to leave.

"Wait, where are you going, Bossyfangs?"

"I need to go find John so we can go on a date."

Kanaya's face begins to turn green as she begins to feel flushed out of jealousy. "So you are finally dating one of the humans?" she finally says.

Vriska responds, "Yeah. I thought I already told you about it. Maybe I just forgot or something..."

"Well, at least look somewhat presentable before you meet this John human."

Kanaya adjusts the glasses on Vriska's face, dusts her off a little, and begins fixing up her hair.

"Vriska, when was the last time you cut your hair?"

"I've always had long hair since my wriggling days and I've never bothered with it."

"Well, if you ever decide to cut your hair, I would be more than willing to do it for you. You would look cute with short hair."

Vriska's face turns slightly blue as she begins to feel a bit flushed and says, "Thanks. I'll remember that."

Kanaya reaches into one of her pockets and pulls out a hairbrush. "Can I please just brush your hair before you go on your date? It's always a mess, Vriska."

"You're not serious, Miss Meddler."

"I thought you missed me always bugging and fussing and meddling with you…? You said it was fun one time."

"Well, if you really want to...I guess you can."

Kanaya is about to brush her hair when Vriska says, "Wait, can you go somewhere a little less crowded first?"

"What about John?"

"I guess he can wait a little while."

Kanaya slowly reaches for the spidergirl's roboarm as they begin to walk to the Boston Common.

They settle down in a nice grassy area in the shade of a large tree. Kanaya kneels down behind Vriska and starts stroking her long black hair with her brush.

Kanaya finally breaks the silence, asking, "Am I hurting you?"

"Of course not, Kanaya. This is actually really nice."

A few moments later, "I think I am done. I have gotten most of the tangles out of your hair."

"So I should probably go and see John...?"

"Yes, Vriska. You should probably honor your commitment and go on that date with the John human…"

"You sound a little disappointed. Is everything okay, Miss Meddler?"

"It's a little…complicated."

"Well…..I know I'm not usually one to bother with this sort of stuff since I have soooooooo many irons in the fire, but, the date can wait a while. What's bugging you?"

"I have some plans tonight and I really regret having made them."

"What kind of plaaaaaaaans? Hmmmmmmmm?" jokes our spidertroll, gently elbowing Kanaya.

Kanaya chuckles a little and finally says, "You're so much nicer here."

"What do you mean, Kanaya?"

"Ever since we have been on Earth you have just been so much nicer and friendlier than you ever were on Alternia."

"Thanks, I guess...," our spidertroll cautiously says.

"Don't worry, Serket. It's a complement. I feel like being on Alternia for all those solarsweeps is enough to drive anyone insane…"

"Yeah, I'm soooooooo glad to be here. I don't have as many flaming irons in my web anymore, so I can just relax and try to be like a human. No more killing, no more having to feed my awful giant spider lusus, I can meddle with the humans in real life….."

"I will admit that Earth is better than Alternia in a number of ways."

"Wait, sorry, I got reaaaaaaaally off topic there!"

"I didn't even notice it."

"This isn't like you, Kanaya. You're always on top of things because you're always meddling with me."

"Well…I have been a bit distracted lately, you could say."

"Why? Because of your big plaaaaaaaans? What are you doing tonight anyways?"

"Well, you know the Rose human?"

"Yeah. I never really talked to her. Talking to another Hero of Light would be awkward for me."

"Yes, well…you know how we have a lot in common?"

"Kanaya, just spit it out. I know what you're gonna say."

"I don't think you do, actually."

"Well, what is it I promise I won't judge. I've done some terrible things in my past, so I'd be a total hypocrite."

There is a short pause, as Vriska begins to stroke Kanaya's short black hair with her still intact arm.

Vriska finally says, "Come on, Little Miss Fussyfangs, I promise I won't judge you."

"Well…I am going on a date with the Rose human tonight…," Kanaya finally says. She begins to look nervous, completely unlike her usual calm self.

Vriska continues stroking her hair, saying, "It's fine, Kanaya. I kinda thought you and Rose has something going on anyways. You don't mind me playing with your hair, do you?"

"Of course not, Bossyfangs. Just don't mess up my hair."

"Uhhhhhhhh...I think it's a little too late to say that, hehe. Sorry about that. I'm not into this fashion stuff like you are."

"It's fine. I guess I don't really mind. I could not stay mad at you for long, even on Alternia when your mouth got you into so much trouble and you did some fairly nasty things."

"Yeah, on Alternia you were the only one who would even be willing to talk to me at times. Thanks, Miss Meddler."

"Don't worry; I enjoy spending time with you, Serket."

"Really? I feel the same way about you. You're a cool friend."

"Thank you."

"No problem, it's true. So, anyways, what's bad about dating Lalonde?"

"Nothing…it's just that I am beginning to regret it. I feel that Rose and I can only be morails, not matesprites like I had originally thought."

"Oh...well, do you even know if she likes you in that way?"

"I think she does, but going on the date was originally my idea because I thought I felt flushed for her. I am not sure how she really feels. Humans are so difficult to figure out…!"

"Tell me about it!"

"You and John?"

"Yeah. I do feel flushed for him, but lately I've been feeling flushed for someone else, and these feelings are stronger than any of my other flushed emotions. It's like my crush on John just kinda wore off over the two solarsweeps that we didn't even talk to each other. I thought I still liked him a lot, and I do, but, something just isn't there anymore and I don't know why..."

"I know exactly how you feel. I like Rose but not as much as I thought I did, and I feel flushed for someone else as well…"

"Reaaaaaaaally? Who? Come on, Fussyfangs. I won't tell anyone."

"You are so immature sometimes! And why are you calling me 'Miss Fussyfangs' anyways?" Kanaya says while laughing a little bit.

"I am NOT being immature. And if you want I can call you something else."

"Would you please just call me Kanaya?"

"No, Fussyfangs, that just won't work...it's not a pet name."

"Okay, now you are just being immature on purpose!"

"Am I?"

"You are asking for it, Serket."

Kanaya gets up and tackles Vriska. They being wrestling a little, being playful. Vriska is obviously the toughest of the trolls and WOULD win…if she put in any effort, but she just relaxes and lets Kanaya win.

With Kanaya straddled on top of her, Vriska finally says, "So Miss Fussyfangs can get a little dirty after all. You're never this fun. You're always soooooooo serious!"

"You usually are too, Bossyfangs."

"Good point, Miss Meddler. So, what are you gonna do to me now that you've won our little wrestling match? Hmmmmmmmm?"

"Well, can I tell you something, Vriska? It is something somewhat serious. I don't think it can wait much longer."

"Yeah, Kanaya, of course you can tell me!"

'Promise you will not hate me for saying this Vriska."

"I promise, Kanaya. Not stop being such a Fussyfangs and just tell me," Vriska responds as she gets up a little and begins to stroke Kanaya's hair with her roboarm.

"Thanks, Vriska. You really are nice here."

"Thanks, Kanaya. ...You know, you look really cute today."

"You do too, Vriska. However, I do not like your fashion sense too much. You look much better in the dress that I made you."

"Really? Do you want me to wear it?"

"No, you still look cute without it and going to the hotel to get our clothes would be a waste of time. Anyways, you know how I said I have flushed feelings for someone else…?"

"Yeah. I think I know what you're about to say but go on."

"Well, remember when I made you that dress and then you went off and kissed Tavros? I was mad at you for a while and did not talk to you, but not for the reason you might think. I did not have feelings for Tavros…"

Vriska continues playing with Kanaya's hair and says, "Kanaya, it's fine with me. I thought you had flushed feelings for me for a little while but I honestly wasn't sure and was too scared to ask because... Wait, am I right that you like me?"

"Yes, Vriska, you're right. I did not have feelings for Tavros, I had feelings for you, and you are the troll that I am flushed for at the moment."

"Wow. That was a really brave thing for you to tell me and I completely admire that!"

"But here is where you saw that you don't feel the same way and you are flushed for that human from John's movies, right…?"

"Hehe, that's a funny story..."

Kanaya begins to look a little disappointed.

"I'm just kidding, Miss Fussyfangs. Remember when you were that hot rainbow drinker and you went crazy and punched me in the face and broke my glasses?"

"Vriska, I am really sorry about that. Please do not hate me for that! I had no intention of really hurting you!"

"Kanaaaaaaaaya, it's fine. I had it coming. I was being a huge bitch back then. Besides, ever since that moment after when you were covered in Eridan's blood and putting on your jade green lipstick, I have been flushed for you, and I still am. SO, I guess part of me is glad I missed my date with John to spend this time with you. ...No, that's a lie, I'm REAAAAAAAALLY glad I got to spend this time with you!"

"So we were both flushed for each other this whole time and never did anything about it."

"Weeeeeeeell, Little Miss Fussyfangs, let's make up for lost time!"

"How are we going to do that, Bossyfangs?"

"Kanaya, could you lean a little closer to me?"

Kanaya does what our flushed cerulean thief has just asked.

There is a moment of dead silence, until Vriska kisses Kanaya. The blue spidergirl's lips gently touch the green vampire troll's lips. After this moment, Kanaya gets off of Vriska and they both lie down in the grass, holding hands as their faces glow blue and green with flushed feelings for each other.

Finally Vriska says, "You're a really good kisser, Fussyfangs."

"The same to you, Serket."

"So, let's go back to my hotel room, Kanaya. I can change into that dress you made me and we can have a little fun!"

Vriska turns to face Kanaya and begins stroking one of her gray legs beneath her fashionable red skirt.

Our spidertroll adds, "...Maybe fill some buckets...?"

Kanaya tolls on her side to face Vriska and hugs her, saying, "That would be lovely. Let's go to the hotel room right now."

"Wow, Miss Fussyfangs...and I thought _I_ was impulsive! Hehe, I'm just kidding. Let's go!"

Vriska helps Kanaya off the ground and they begin walking to the hotel while holding hands.

Suddenly, they run into John and Rose!

Vriska is the first to speak, stuttering, "J-John? I didn't think we'd run into you here!"

John responds, "Vriska, I was looking for you in downtown Boston for over an hour! I think you got kinda lost and wound up in the Boston Common, heheh."

"No, I actually went there with Kanaya," responds the spidertroll.

John appears puzzled and finally asks, "But what about that date you wanted to go on with me?"

"Uhhhhhhhh...that's a funny story, John..."

Rose interrupts the conversation, saying somewhat angrily, "Kanaya, what happened to our date? I was waiting for you to show up for 30 minutes and you're not even close to where we were supposed to meet up!"

John joins in, saying, "Rose, I don't think you should be so harsh. They've never been to Earth before. They're probably just a little lost."

Kanaya finally speaks up, saying, "Sorry for not being punctual like I usually am, Rose. Vriska and I just got a little sidetracked."

"How so?" our grimdark hero asks.

Vriska begins the story, saying, "Well, I was looking for John in downtown Boston, since we never set up a real meeting place, but then I wasn't looking where I was going and literally banged into Kanaya and I felt really bad so I helped her up and apologized and..."

Kanaya adds, "…and then we decided to go to the Boston Common so I could fix Vriska's clothes a little and brush her hair and then we got really off topic and just lost track of time."

"So you were just going to blow us off, after both of you asked us out?" asks Rose.

Vriska answers, "I can explain. But it's a reaaaaaaaally long story!"

John asks, "Hey, why are you two holding hands?"

Our two lovely trolls begin to glow green and blue in their faces with a mixture of embarrassment and flushed feelings for each other.

John continues, "You two look- flushed! I might be jumping to conclusions, but…"

Vriska interrupts, saying, "Yes, John, Kanaya and I have flushed feelings for each other and just realized it this afternoon in the Boston Common."

The angered expression on our grimdark hero's face fades as she finally says, "Well, I am a little disappointed…I wanted to see what troll romance was like but at the same time, it was only for your sake Kanaya. I was never exactly flushed for you."

Kanaya responds, "Well, I am quite surprised by this reaction. I was expecting a much more…volatile one, so to speak. Thank you for being okay with Vriska and I dating…and sorry for today's confusion. It is really all my fault."

Rose responds, "No problem. I understand where you're coming from."

Vriska interrupts, saying, "Kanaya, this mess is my fault too. And I'm really sorry, John. Are you mad at me?"

Our Heir of Breath responds, saying, "Of course not, Vriska! To be honest, like Rose, I was only really going on this date with you because you liked me. I didn't really feel the same way. And I'm really glad you're dating another troll. Wait, Vriska… I have a question…"

Vriska answers, "Well thank you for being cool with Kanaya and I dating too! You're a great friend, John!" as she puts her arm around Kanaya's shoulder. "Now, what is your question?"

John asks, "Are you a lesbian, Vriska?"

"What's that?"

"It's basically a female who likes other females. Do you have that on Alternia?"

"That's so stupid, John! We just love who we love and that's that. I think the Earth word for that is 'pansexual'...?" responds Vriska.

"That's pretty neat!" he responds.

Rose finally interrupts this conversation, saying, "So you two should probably get ready for your first date tonight."

Kanaya begins stroking Vriska's long black hair again and says, "Well…we were planning on going back to Vriska's hotel room and filling some buckets."

John asks, "So that's like troll sex, right?"

"Pretty much," says our fashionable vampire troll.

"On the first date?"

"Indeed. It is not as bad as you make it sound, John. This would be perfectly acceptable in troll society."

"Well, you two have fun! Come on, Rose do you wanna go see a movie with me?"

Rose answers, "That would be nice, since we don't have any other plans for tonight."

Rose and John begin walking to a nearby movie theatre, but not before everyone says their goodbyes.

Now Kanaya and Vriska are alone near the Boston Common.

It is beginning to get dark outside, and they continue walking to the hotel where Vriska is staying.

"I must say, Bossyfangs, the humans took that incredibly well."

"Oh, definitely, Fussyfangs. Soooooooo...just curious but how long have you had a crush on me for anyways? You already know for me it was ever since you punched me in the face."

"For me it was quite longer than you might think. It was well before I started making you that dress. Probably since I began 'meddling' in your business more than usual. I just wanted to know what you were doing and look out for you because I love you. I guess I did not do a very good job of it…you have gotten into so much trouble in the past few years."

Vriska kisses Kanaya on the cheek and says, "It's fine, Fussyfangs. I probably wouldn't've wanted you meddling with me too much anyways, and I always manage to get into trouble and fuck shit up so it's no big deal. You're an awesome, badass matesprite and I'm flushed for you so don't be so hard on yourself, you meddling meddler."

"I am so flushed for you, Vriska. Can we please go to the hotel and fill buckets?"

"We're almost there. We just have to cross the street and it's right there. Then we'll just go to my room."

Our two flushed trolls hold hands as they cross the street and reach the hotel where Vriska has been staying for the past few days. They take the elevator to the eighth floor in the hotel and walk down the hallway to room #888.

"Room 888… How did I know you would pick this room, Vriska?"

"Oh...I didn't even notice all the eights when I booked this room."

"Stop being such a little wriggler. You did that on purpose!"

"Hehe, fine, I did it on purpose Kanaya. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. But you will pay for acting like a little wriggler when we are filling buckets," Kanaya teases.

"Ooooooooh, will you punch me in the face again, Kanaya?"

"Please stop, Vriska," chuckles our vampire troll.

"Come on, just a little punch?"

"Can we go into the hotel room first?"

"Come on, you had no problem wrestling with me!"

"I'll punch later tonight, Bossyfangs, but only if you behave."

"But I always get into trouble, Kanaya."

"Yes, well…with me around you will not misbehave as much."

"Just don't meddle with me too much, Fussyfangs."

Our cerulean troublemaker unlocks the hotel room door with her key. She and her newfound matesprite walk inside to a fairly large room with a huge bed, nice lighting, a flat screen television, a small kitchen, and a small bathroom off to the side. You can tell Vriska has been here for a few days because there are broken magic 8 balls and blue 8-sided dice on the floor. On the television is some weird spider documentary. At the bedside are exactly 8 empty buckets and a few filled with cerulean blue spidertroll slime. Kanaya looks around and finally says,

"You really have no shame with all of these buckets lying around, do you?"

"Yeaaaaaaaah...I don't get why everyone is so squeamish over buckets now. I feel like we should be able to openly talk about this stuff and handle it like young adult trolls."

"I never thought about it too much, Vriska, but yes, I do agree with your point of view. Now, why is all this other stuff lying on the floor? Why must your room always be such a mess?"

"Ugggggggghhhhhhhh... Miss Fussyfangs, I'm just not a very neat and organized person like you are."

"Well, I would help you tidy up a little bit if you want…"

"Thanks, Kanaya, but I'd rather just get down to business, heheh."

"I have been waiting to fill buckets with you for so long…I am truly looking forward to this."

"Well, Fussyfangs, what are you waiting for? Come into bed with me!"

Vriska and Kanaya lie down in bed together, ready to begin filling buckets…

Vriska begins unzipping her jeans, saying, "Kanaya, I'm so impatient with this sort of stuff and even if we are going to wait...I want to already be naked...it's like a head start."

"I have been looking forward to this moment for a long time and I am very glad you feel the same way," says Kanaya as she begins to undress as well.

Vriska gets out of bed and takes off her red Converse sneakers, jacket, shirt, and jeans. She is still wearing a pair of cerulean blue panties, however, hoping that Kanaya will take them off for her...

Kanaya also gets out of bed to take off her shoes, shirt, and fashionable red skirt. She is not left in her jade green panties and neatly folds her clothes and puts them on the floor, unlike Vriska who just wildly flung them onto the floor.

They each turn around and stare at each other in awe, totally astonished by each other's beauty for a moment. They both climb back into bed, and Kanaya finally says, "Vriska…"

"Yes, Fussyfangs?"

"You look absolutely amazing at this moment in time."

"I was just about to say the same thing to you, Kanaya. Thanks."

"Thank you for the complement as well."

Vriska reaches by the bedside and grabs an empty bucket, saying, "Are you ready, Kanaya?"

"Of course I am, Serket. But I believe you forgot something…"

"Oh, you're actually going to punch me, Kanaya?" responds our now excited spidertroll.

"I said I would if you behaved, did I not?"

Vriska takes off her glasses, exposing her one damaged eye from the "accident", and puts them on a nearby nightstand.

Our flushed trolls get out of bed and Kanaya is about to punch Vriska in the face.

"Fussyfangs, please don't hold back!"

Kanaya backs up a few steps, runs forward, and punches Vriska in the face as forcefully as she can. The force of the punch sends Vriska flying back into the bed with a dazed look on her face. Kanaya rushes to see that she is okay. Vriska finally sits up in the bed and says,

"Thank you, Kanaya. That was amaaaaaaaazing! Just like what you did two solarsweeps ago on Alternia."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed that, Bossyfangs."

Vriska gets up and approaches Kanaya, saying, "Miss Meddler, this is part of your reward for being good to me…"

Vriska pushes Kanaya's back against a wall and kisses her as she digs her nails into Kanaya's short black hair. Kanaya continues to kiss Vriska as she begins rubbing Vriska's inner thigh.

Eventually Kanaya says, "Come on, Vriska. Can we please get down to the business of filling buckets?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Little Miss Fussyfangs! Hehe."

Our flushed trolls get into bed once more and Vriska grabs one of the empty buckets lying on the floor and dangles it in front of Kanaya's face, saying, "Let's get down to business, Miss Meddler!"

Kanaya grabs Vriska's wrist and says, laughing, "Bossyfangs, please get that thing out of my face!"

"I thought we were being mature, Little Miss Fussyfangs," Vriska teases.

"I know but I'm just naturally fussy, Vriska. Just…" Kanaya reaches for the bucket with her other hand, puts it on the floor, and grabs Vriska's other wrist. She forces the spidertroll to lie down on her back and straddles her legs over Vriska's stomach, finally saying, "I'm sorry, but you are misbehaving and have to be punished."

Vriska begins to twist sharply, trying to break free from the vampire's grip, but fails.

"What are you going to do to me, Kanaya?"

"You will see shortly, Miss Bossyfangs. Now just hold still!"

Kanaya lets go of Vriska's wrists and gets off of her, now kneeling where her feet are, and begins to take off her blue panties. Kanaya removes her jade green panties as well, revealing the trolls' tentabulges, which are dripping with blue and green slime.

Kanaya crawls on top of Vriska, while her tentabulge drips green slime all over her legs. She bends over and kisses Vriska as their tentabulges slowly begin to touch, not yet locked together. Vriska reaches for our vampire troll's hips but her hands are batted away as she begins to tug at the spidertroll's long black hair with one hand and scratches her intact arm with the other. They eventually stop kissing and begin being rough with each other. At the end of all the scratching and hair-pulling and wrestling, Kanaya finally says,

"I think you have learned your lesson, Serket."

"That was my punishment?"

"Indeed it was."

"I didn't really feel like a punishment. It was...pretty nice."

Kanaya, still on top of Vriska, begins stroking her inner thigh and says, "Well, I'm glad you are finally behaving. Now just relax and…"

Vriska begins to get up but Kanaya grabs her shoulders and pushes the spidertroll right back down, saying, "We're not done yet, Miss Bossyfangs. I still have a lot more to do with you!"

"Fine, Miss Meddler, bring it on!"

"Just relax, Bossyfangs…I know you are more accustomed to black romance, but red romance is just as pleasant."

Vriska listens to the Dolorosa descendent and begins to relax her muscles, waiting for her to make her next more.

Kanaya backs up a little and begins to kiss Vriska's stomach, trying to find her "sweet spot". She then moves to Vriska's thighs, slowly but surely getting closer to her cerulean tentabulge. As she gets even closer, our Thief of Light begins to laugh, finally saying,

"Kanaya, stop it!"

"Why? What is wrong, Vriska?"

"Nothing, it just…..tickles. Stop it!"

"You just need to admit that you are enjoying yourself, Bossyfangs. Now hold still, I've found your sweet spot…"

Kanaya continues to kiss the area on the spidertroll's inner thigh right next to her tentabulge and eventually begins licking it. Vriska eventually relaxes, knowing that Kanaya is just being a gogdamn amazing matesprite, still laughing from time to time though.

Eventually Kanaya stops and moves her mouth towards our flushed thief's dripping blue tentabulge and begins sucking on it, swallowing the blue slime as Vriska begins to sit up with a wide-eyed expression on her face. This is the first intense red-rom she has ever had, seeing that all her other relationships have been primarily black-rom. The spidertroll enjoys this new experience and truly loves Kanaya. She begins stroking her hair and playing with her horns.

Kanaya, on the other hand, knows that Vriska was nervous about red-rom at first, but knows that she has broken through the scorpion's tough outer shell to reveal that she is just a normal troll like everyone else and wants others to feel red for her. She doesn't mention this though. She'll let Vriska think she has the upper hand for now.

The vampire troll eventually stops and the Thief of Light releases her grip on her horns. Kanaya adjusts herself, telling Vriska to just lie down again. The spidertroll immediately does as she says, and the vampire troll lies on top of her. Their tentabulges touch, and this time lock together.

Vriska finally says, breathing heavily, "Fussyfangs, I haveta say I've never done this with any other troll. I'm glad you're the first one."

"Really? I am quite surprised by that…you seem like the type who has done this many times before."

"Yeah, well...mostly black-rom, nothing this nice. Hehe."

"Well, not that we're ready, let's fill those buckets."

"Great idea, Maryam!"

A few moments later our flushed trolls have managed to completely fill eight buckets with their cerulean blue and jade green genetic material.

Kanaya gets off of Vriska and they lie side by side in bet for a moment, breathing heavily, covered in blue and green slime, bodies scratched from some black-rom, and hair messed up.

Vriska finally says, "Well that's enough to get that stupid ogre on Alternia off our case for half a solarsweep!"

"Definitely. Now, Vriska…"

"Yeah?"

"I feel like I have been the one dominating this whole time, and I know you can be such a Bossyfangs…I hope you did not mind."

"Of course not, Kanaya! It was actually pretty fun not being the one who has to do aaaaaaaall the work. But now that you mention it, there is some stuff I would love to do to you, Fussyfangs! Heheheh!" as she turns toward Kanaya.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

Vriska straddles her legs over Kanaya and says, "Nothing. Now, you reaaaaaaaally need to stop being so fussy, Kanaya!"

Vriska begins to reach forward and mess up Kanaya's hair.

"There. You look soooooooo much cuter with your hair all messed up, Miss Fussyfangs."

"I think I look much better with my hair styled but if you think I look cure then it is fine by me, Bossyfangs."

"Great! Now there's just one thing I want to do, Miss Fussyfangs," our cerulean spidertroll snickers.

"So I am assuming that I must wait to see what this thing is, Vriska."

Vriska has a naughty grin on her flushed face, showing off her prominent spiderfangs as she leans forward and says, "I can tell you right now, Fussyfangs, if you want..."

"Well, what are you doing to do to me, Bossyfangs?"

"Remember all those buckets I have lying around?"

"Indeed I do."

"Well, some of those were already filled with just my slime from when I have been masturbating lately, and it's useless really since the ogre obviously won't collect it, but..."

"Come not, Vriska, just spit it out."

"I wasn't nervous, Fussyfangs...I just wanted to be climactic with what I was saying!" retorts our spidertroll.

"I apologize for the error in my judgment, Bossyfangs. Now, as you were previously saying…"

"Well, all that slime does have a use actually that I kinda found out a little while ago. It's really fun to play with, Kanaya."

Kanaya raises an eyebrow as Vriska finishes her sentence.

"Don't give me that look, Fussyfangs!" exclaims our flushed thief as she paps our vampire troll.

"I am sorry for my skeptical reaction, Bossyfangs. I know a few other trolls do that but it seems a little…strange to me at the moment."

"Well...sorry, Kanaya...I...just...maybe it's just a weird troll fetish I have or something..."

"I do not think so, Vriska. I am willing to do this with you and from there I can tell you what I think."

"Really? Oh my gog, thank you soooooooo much, Kanaya! I love you so much," the excited Thief of Light says as she excitedly kisses her newfound matesprite on her jade green lips.

After a moment, our flushed rainbow drinker says, "So what exactly are we doing, Bossyfangs?"

Vriska answers, "Just relax, Fussyfangs. I won't hurt you. Now let's get down to business. You have fallen into my spiderweb and can't escape, so just relax….."

Kanaya begins to relax her muscles, still wonder what Vriska is really up to. What is she doing to do with all that blue slime now?

Vriska pushes some things off the nearby nightstand, putting a bucket of her blue slime on there instead. She puts her intact troll arm into the bucket, and takes it out shortly after. She begins to rub some of the blue slime on Kanaya's face and arms. After this, Vriska stops for a moment to say,

"Fussyfangs..."

Kanaya has a grin on her face, appearing as though she actually enjoys this, and says, "Yes, Vriska?"

"Is this bothering you at all?"

"Of course not, Bossyfangs. But, are you done with this so soon?"

Vriska begins smiling, astounded by what Little Miss Fussyfangs has just said, and answers, "Of course not, Fussyfangs, I would do this all night if you want!"

And with that our flushed spidertroll continues to play with the lover who got caught in her sticky blue web.

Vriska moves her way down Kanaya's body, but stops once she reaches the vampire's pale gray legs and moves to Kanaya's hair, saying, "Don't worry, Fussyfangs, it'll wash out of your hair."

Kanaya chuckles, saying, "You just love messing up my hair, Vriska."

Vriska begins to massage some of the blue slime into Kanaya's hair as she says, "So you've finally caught onto my plans, Fussyfangs. I'm actually kinda surprised."

"Well, it is fairly obvious that you are enjoying this, Bossyfangs."

Vriska laughs as her face turns a slightly darker shade of blue and continues playing with the victim in her web.

Now the spidertroll moves to Kanaya's legs, starting from the bottom and working her way up. As she reaches the area near Kanaya's tentabulge, she slows down her rubbing a little, knowing that Kanaya is enjoying this, even though the Fussyfangs would never admit it.

For a moment, Kanaya shudders, and Vriska knows that Kanaya wants this to continue, even if she can't say it right now. She gets more blue slime from the bucket and speeds things up a little. Kanaya begins to moan, saying something you didn't hear. Probably one of her ramblings. However, she eventually says,

"Please to not stop yet, Vriska."

"You got it, Fussyfangs!"

Eventually, this comes to an end, when Vriska becomes a little tired and says, "Have you had enough yet, Fussyfangs?"

"Only if you have, Bossyfangs."

Vriska finally gets off of Kanaya and says, "That took more effort than I thought it would, Fussyfangs."

"Do you want to rest for a while?"

"Fiiiiiiiine, but only because if I don't you won't stop being such a Fussyfangs."

Kanaya sits up and Vriska rests her head in her lap, not caring about the slime covering her. Kanaya begins to run her fingers through the spidertroll's hair. There is a moment of silence, which is finally broken when Vriska asks,

"Soooooooo, Kanaya, what did you think of that?"

"About what exactly?"

"Weeeeeeeell...I guess this whole night. I mean...I think we're done with filling buckets and stuff for tonight."

Kanaya begins rubbing some of the blue spidertroll slime into her matesprite's long black hair and says, "I think it was quite lovely. I really enjoyed spending this night with you. In fact, I think we should fill buckets more often…if you would like to do so of course."

"Of course I'd love to do this again, Kanaya! I'm just exhausted right now and wanna go to sleep..."

"You can in a moment, but…I have a question, Vriska."

"What is it, Fussyfangs?" asks the spidertroll.

"Are we…are we matesprites now?"

"I never thought about it like that but...yeah, I think so. Isn't that great, Kanaya?"

"Of course it is, Vriska! I am so happy to know that we are now officially matesprites!"

"I'm glad you feel that way. I do too. So...is there anything else you want to say?"

"Well…we should definitely get cleaned up before we go to bed."

Vriska looks at herself and Kanaya and starts laughing, saying, "Yeaaaaaaaah, you have a good point, Fussyfangs. But can't it wait until the morning? Please? I just wanna sleep now..."

"I guess it can wait a few hours, Vriska," says our fashionable vampire troll as she lies down in bed. Vriska rests her head on Kanaya's chest and falls asleep in a matter of seconds.

The vampire troll can't help but notice that this whole hotel room is a mess, but will let it slide for now. With Vriska's sleeping head on her chest, she relaxes and eventually falls asleep as well.

Our two flushed trolls dream in hotel room #888 about having more nights like this together. So much has happened in this day, but this is just the beginning of a beautiful relationship in the flushed quadrants of Kanaya Maryam and Vriska Serket.

…

Wh8t N8w?

…

Nothing, I guess. This is the end of the story. Now get on with your lives. :::;D


End file.
